The present invention is related with the golf simulation apparatus which is especially able to install, control and move the entire golf simulation apparatus as an integrated module to guarantee the stability of the monitor installation, so it can provide the player with the better use conditions and it is appropriate to implement different functions in the housing.
Recently a golf simulation system was developed to get the better of the limitation in space of the indoor in-door golf practice court.
That is, it measures kinetic data for flying angle and speed of the golf ball in a certain space adjacent to the golf swing box and then output in a 3D video in the screen installed in front of the swing box estimating the flying trajectory of the golf ball.
Then, the player can get a visual effect which is the same effect as playing the golf at the real field since the same video as the real golf course field was input in the control apparatus to output the estimated flying trajectory. Such golf simulation system is usually called as “Screen Golf”.
Recently, the technology which upgraded more than the said screen golf has been developed and it is not to output 3D video in the screen as before but to display 3D video in the same monitor as LCD panel so the player can enjoy more clean and real effect screen thanks to the development of the monitor output golf simulation apparatus.
FIG. 1 illustrates the use condition of the golf simulation apparatus by the conventional technology.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional technology is: a kinetic sensor (12) which detects and measures the kinetic data including the golf ball speed and flying trajectory hit by the golf club is put in the swing box; kinetic data including the flying trajectory and speed of the golf ball which is measured by the kinetic sensor (12) is received; based on this 3D golf simulation program is run to display the kinetic flying of golf ball in a video so the golf simulation computer (it is also called main body of the golf simulation computer but in this specification it is called the golf simulation computer.) is built in a housing (10)—not shown; a monitor (11) to display the 3D video in the screen is put on the said housing (10); and a target net (Tg) for the player to use the target point swing the golf ball is equipped.
However, the golf simulation apparatus and swing box booth by the said conventional technology have the following problems:
First, in case of the golf simulation apparatus by the conventional technology, the monitor is simply put on a housing (10) so the golf ball hit by the player's golf practice will be dispersed causing problems that the monitor (11) is damaged or broken due to the impact on the monitor (11).
Moreover, when it contacts the monitor (11) on a housing (10) due to the carelessness by player or user, the monitor (11) is fell down causing the damage.
And when moving, each housing (10), monitor (11) and sensor (12) should be put in a storage box individually to move each, so it was inconvenient for keeping and control for moving.
Also, since the monitor (11) was put on a housing (10), the player should pay attention to the monitor (11) by turning or raising his/her head for tee shot or putting so it was not good for the user to watch 3D video displayed on the monitor (11).
Moreover, in case of conventional way, the monitor (11) and golf simulation computer were available separately occupying much spaces and the purchase and installation cost was high causing inconvenience for maintenance.